No One Said This Was Going to be Easy
by ZanessaLovers2008
Summary: basically it is a real quick day with Gabriella and Troy speninga day with there 3 kids Mickey Bolton, Benjamin Bolton and Madeleine Bolton JUST READ AND REVIEW


Hi I'm Back and guess what im writing a one shot just basically about Troy and Gabriella taking care of their 3 children the cast list is below

Cast

Gabriella Bolton – 29 years old

Troy Bolton – 30 years old

Mickey Bolton – 4 Years old

Benjamin Bolton – 4 years old

Madeleine Bolton – 2 months old

Chapter 1 – A Day With Benjamin, Mickey and Madeleine Bolton.

Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the Living room while their Twin Son's watched Playhouse Disney and Their youngest Daughter slept in Gabriella's arms.

"Daddy come and play basketball with me and Benjamin" Mickey said

"Mickey I'm sitting with Mommy I can't play yet maybe later ok?" Troy replied

"Why?" Benjamin replied

"Mickey and Benjamin leave Daddy alone he is sitting down for a bit just go upstairs and play with your toys please" Gabriella replied rocking a now woken up Madeleine

"Fine" Benjamin and Mickey both sighed defeatidly and sulked upstairs

_25 Minutes Later_

"Mickey Benjamin do you want me too play basketball now?" Troy shouted up

"..." No Answer

"MICKEY BENJAMIN" Troy tried again

_With Mickey and Benjamin_

Mickey and Benjamin are on Troy and Gabriella's bed asleep arms wrapped around each other while their dog's Midnight and Caramel snuggled up at the bottom of the bed. Troy walks up and finds them like this as goes downstairs and asks Gabriella to come up with the Camera.

"Aww aren't they just Cute Troy" Gabriella replied whispering

"Yeah they are but we have to wake them in about 10 minutes because we won't be able to go to bed and I am not sleeping in their race car beds" Troy said knowing he would get serious back pain

"OK Fine but I have a feeling they aren't going to want to go to bed after we have woken them up" Gabriella said while smiling

"ok ok I will carry them both but if I get back pain I'm blaming you" Troy said sighing

Troy Picked Mickey up and took him to bed and Gabriella picked up Benjamin and took him to bed just when Gabriella and troy where about to go to bed...

Madeleine Started to cry lucky for them Mickey and Benjamin were Very deep sleepers and didn't wake up when Madeleine woke up.

"Ugh Troy it's your turn" a tired Gabriella said before resting her head on the pillow

"No Way Gab's your coming with me" Troy said while grabbing Gabriella's feet and dragging her out of the bed

"Ugh Troy I'm tired just call me if she needs her milk if not give her her stuffed rabbit her pacifier then come back" Gabriella said still nearly half-asleep

"OK but your gonna have to feed her im not gonna get much out of my Man-boobs" Troy said while walking away

_10 minutes later _

"Gabriella come and feed Madeleine please" Troy half-shouted

"OK OK im coming" Gabriella said getting out of bed

"Hey Madi You Hungry?" Gabriella said leaning over the side of Madeleine's crib

Madeleine gurgled before being attached to Gabriella's breast

_15 minutes later_

Gabriella leaves Madeleine's room after she finally falls asleep Mr. Snuggles her stuffed rabbit tucked safely under her arm before she went to bed she check on Mickey and Benjamin. Benjamin must have been scared because he was now snuggled under the covers in Mickeys bed while mickey was on-top of the covers showing off his 'Spider man' Pyjamas while Benjamin had 'Action-man' pyjamas on and Madeleine had Disney Princess's on her pyjama's. Gabriella smiled slightly at her 4 year old son's it was February they had just turned 4 two weeks ago February the 1st to be exact Madeleine's birthday was 25th December Christmas Day it was Gabriella's birthday in 4 days 18th February she would be 30 and Troy turned 30 a couple of weeks ago 1st January New years day wow these birthdays are very close.

Well This Story is a One-Shot if you want it made longer please message or leave a review and also I need a name this si still untitled so please any suitable names anything please review this or message me THANK YOU


End file.
